Modern vehicles are generally designed to accommodate multiple passengers along with cargo. To accommodate these basic design aspects, vehicles incorporate up-right seating for passengers along with a trunk or other designated space for cargo. As a result, many vehicles have a similar overall design with side opening doors, forward-facing seats, a forward-facing windshield, and so on. Consequently, a forward cross-section can be relatively large and thus have a significant aerodynamic cost. Accordingly, a fuel economy of the vehicle can be negatively affected. Moreover, the design also complicates designing safety systems since the relatively large cross-sections do not generally facilitate mitigating impact forces with other vehicles and/or objects.